Butterfly Kisses
by Fighting-this-War
Summary: What if Caleb was the good guy? Slightly AU. 'There's two things I know for sure She was sent here from heaven and she's Daddy's little girl'


I was a bit sick of Caleb being the bad guy soI wrote this AU fic, changing Kirsten's childhood a little bit.  
Song used is Butterfly Kisses.

* * *

_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven and she's Daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all for.._

Caleb Nichol knew he was one hell of a lucky man to have the most beautiful daughter in the world. He knew he was lucky that she was so forgiving of him. Kirsten Nichol. His beautiful blonde haired, blue-eyed angel from heaven who was most certainly a daddy's little girl was Kirsten Nichol. Each night when he went up to say goodnight to her, he would sit with her and stroke her hair as he told her a story to make her sleep more easily and Caleb knew he would never take an easy breath ever again unless he knew his angel was ok. He had promised the world and a horse, something he would get her a few days later.

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny Daddy but I sure tried"  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night

He smiled at his daughter, aged 10 as she mounted the pony and begged him to walk along side her so he could be proud of her and proud he was. He was prouder of Kirsten than he was of anything else that existed in his life. He loved her with all of his being. He didn't want to ever let her go, because she was the only thing that ever mattered to him. He remembered every single moment they had shared together, even the time she tried to make a cake but it went terribly wrong, opening the path to her bad cooking that would continue for years to come even into marriage-hood and motherhood.

Sweet sixteen today  
And she's lookin' like her mamma a little more every day  
One part woman, the other part girl  
To perfume and make-up, from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember...

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
You know how much I love you Daddy  
But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night

Oh the precious times  
Oh, like the wind the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly

Caleb was scared, Kirsten was growing up and she was growing up fast. She had already indulged herself by buying hundreds of dollars worth in expensive perfumes and make-up. Although she was growing up and looking even more beautiful, like her mother, every day, she still assured Caleb how much she loved her "daddy" and that he would always be one of the most important people in her life no matter what and Caleb had smiled when she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Caleb knew that no matter what wrong he had done in the world, Kirsten would always remind him of the good he had done.

She'll change her name today  
and she'll make a promise and I'll give her away  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl"  
And she leaned over...and gave me...

Butterfly kisses with her mamma there  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy? Daddy don't cry"  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve a her love every morning and butterfly kisses

Sanford Cohen. That was the name of the man Kirsten was going to marry and although Caleb couldn't have been happier for her, he felt like he was going to lose her forever.

"You won't ever lose me daddy." She had told him even though she was a 22-year-old woman. She looked so beautiful in her wedding gown, Caleb had mused to himself. When he looked at her, tears brimmed in his eyes and she saw the lone tear that escaped and ran down his cheek.

"Daddy, don't cry, I love you, you know that." She had told him as she took his hand and then hugged him tightly. And when he walked his baby girl down the aisle to meet the man that she loved as much as her father, he felt more pride at that moment than he had at any time in his life and he smiled, tears again coming to his eyes. This was it, he thought as they approached the alter and she gave him a loving smile before she left his arm and went to greet her husband to be. The next time Caleb Nichol would speak to his baby girl, she wouldn't be the little Kirsten Nichol he knew and loved; she'd be Kirsten Cohen…

I couldn't ask God for more  
Man, this is what love is  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses


End file.
